All About Me
by momonono
Summary: A lot of pairings. Focused on Alex and Casey's past relationship. They were dating for two years until their problems caught up with them...Read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Made this story…hope you like. (Edited...Sorry about the confusion on the _Mrs. Cabot, _****my computer changes my editing sometimes when it thinks it's wrong. It should be Ms. Cabot)**

* * *

"Ms. Cabot any follow up questions?" When the judge noticed Alex was still out of it she yelled. "Ms. Cabot!"

Alex quickly shook her head. "No…your honor." She just had so much in her head right now.

She accepted a reassignment to Florida, to become DA. That was the boost she waited for all her life.

Why is she so sullen? She didn't tell her girlfriend, Casey Novak. She intended to, but people got there first…She couldn't believe how fast word traveled. Although two weeks had gone by she remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

_Alex was striding into her office when she heard her name yelled. She knew that voice anywhere, but the voice sounded weary and angry._

_Alex quickly turned around._

"_Casey? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting for dinner." Alex asked a little worried._

"_We." Casey emphasized coldly, "Need to talk." Casey without another word entered Alex's office._

_Alex quickly e followed and shut the door. What could she have done so wrong?_

_Alex sat at her desk._

"_I was working with the SVU squad today…" She began. Her voice quivering._

'_Maybe this is a work problem.' Alex thought. Alex nodded so she can go on._

"_They were talking about how they are going to miss you and how do I feel about you going to Florida…"_

"_Oh my gosh…Casey I could explain." Alex quickly stood up._

_Casey stood up too. "I don't think you can, Alex…You will be all about you…that will never change!"_

"_Casey, I was going to tell you when you didn't have a stressful day…" Alex tried to explain herself._

_Casey shook her head, "Fuck you, Alex." She took the bracelet and the matching gold necklace and placed it on Alex's desk before departing._

_Casey never took that bracelet off. It was given to her by Alex on her birthday, two years ago._

_The necklace had half a heart. Alex hangs the other half on her neck. Casey brought it custom made. Alex's half had Casey's name on it and Casey's had Alex's._

_Alex let her go. By far…that was the worse decision she ever made. She never had seen Casey after that. She would pass by her office and she wouldn't be there. She passed by her apartment and Casey wouldn't be there or wouldn't answer the door._

"Court will be adjourned until Tuesday afternoon." The judge smacked her gabble and vanished into her chambers.

Alex sat there for a few seconds, when the lawyer on the defendant's side tapped her.

"Are you ok? You seemed a little off…" The Lawyer trailed off.

"Um…yea." She placed her hands on her face. "Yea…Thanks." She quickly replied and grabbed her paper work and walked off.

Next week was her last week in New York. She sighed, "Florida it is…"

She headed to the parking lot and drove away to her apartment.

* * *

Casey made it her mission to avoid Alex as much as possible. At work, in stores, and when she was home.

She had done a good job of it, too.

She was done. She was tired of all of Alex's '_Me, Me, it's all about Me,' _routine. She was exhausted.

Yes, she loved Alex with all her heart and sometimes you have to let go of the person that means most to you.

Deep down she knew that Alex was going to wait till the last minute to tell her. That is what she did when Alex decided to go to the Congo and leave her. The day before Alex departed to the Congo, Alex decided to tell Casey… that memory was never forgotten.

"_Casey…I need to tell you something important." Alex began._

_Casey was excited. Alex was smiling and she knew that Alex was going to do something special. Casey also loved good news, so whatever it was, it had to be great._

"_What?" Casey asked._

"_I decided to fight for the women in the Congo…I am head there tomorrow…only for a year. It's going to be…"_

"_Wait what?" the smile on Casey face vanished._

"_I'm going to the Congo." Alex repeated excitedly._

"_Was this an obligation?" Casey asked Alex. Casey was still absorbing what Alex just spoke._

"_No, I chose to…"_

"_When?" Casey's voice grew angry._

"_A couple weeks ago…Casey are you getting angry?" Alex asked getting upset too._

_This is what made Casey even angrier, "You knew about this decision for weeks…and you didn't even have the need to consult me?" Casey asked hurt._

"_I didn't feel I had the need to consult you with my life decisions." Alex answered harshly._

"_That is what being a girlfriend is about, Alex. So…What? you expect me to wait for you for a year. Stop my life and wait for you?"_

"_Yea, that is what I was hoping…" Alex began. "No, I don't…"_

"_I think I'm going to be sick…" Casey ran to the bathroom._

_Alex quickly followed her. She sat beside Casey near the toilet. She rubbed small circles on her back._

_Casey didn't realize this until she lifted her head and felt comfort…but she was angry. Alex shouldn't touch her, Alex doesn't deserve her._

_She quickly moved to the sink and shook mouthwash in her mouth._

"_I want to be alone…" Casey whispered in an almost hushed voice._

"_Ok…Call me. I love you, Case." Alex spoke hesitantly as she walked out of the house._

_Casey quickly threw the towel, on her hand, at the door._

"_Call me?" Casey screamed._

She shook her head. "Fuck you, Alex." She whispered to herself.

She looked over her case files once again. She couldn't ever concentrate anymore…Alex occupied her mind. As much as she wished she didn't…she did.

She needed Alex now, those days where work was a bitch and Alex would be there and cuddle with her.

She covered her face with her hands.

Two sharp knocks were at her door.

She breathed in, "Come in."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch?" Abbie asked in her Texan accent.

Casey looked up, "Abbie? When did you come back?" Casey asked her colleague.

"Since I found out you were single and needed a friend…in bed." Abbie winked.

"To the point, I see." Casey smiled.

"Now, you know that I am a gentlewoman. I'll wine and dine you, before I have you were I want you." She smiled.

"And where is that?" Casey asked amused.

"As _my _girlfriend…oh…and you are a hot blonde…sss." Abbie smiled showing her dimples.

Casey blushed. "I'm not quite single…"

"Wait…" Abbie shut the door and sat on Casey's desk. "You are telling me that you are going back with Alex? The same Alex who left you twice? The same Alex who claims she loves you? The same-"

"I get it, I get it." Casey interrupted. "I still have feelings for her. I want to let her go…but she's always on my mind. I can't get her out!" Casey yelled in frustration.

"Well…I know you want to vent and cry…but she isn't worth it. Trust me I loved her once and she was exactly the same…she thinks we are people that can be used and thrown away." Abbie spoke coldly. "Let's go get lunch…I invited Olivia and Serena." Abbie smiled.

Casey nodded, "Ok."

**AN: New story…Like? Review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you like :)**

Placing her valuables in boxes, Alex came upon one of her pictures with Casey. She slowly slid on the floor. "Why do I keep hurting you?"She sighed.

She let her head rest on the wall. Tears silently rained down her cheek.

Her phone rang. She quickly wiped her tears and grabbed the phone and went back to her position on the floor.

"Cabot." She answered quickly.

"Hey kiddo. How have you been? Your mother has been worried about you lately. You haven't called." Her father's voice full of worry.

"Tough week." She sighed.

"Well, how about you come over with Casey tomorrow to celebrate your departure to Florida. I heard it's nice and sunny out there." He answered excitedly.

"That would be a great idea…Casey… Is out of reach…right now…" She really did not want to break down crying on the phone. "Dad, I'll see you tomorrow…I…I have to go."

"Erm…Ok…Love you." He answered a little confused.

"Love you." She ended the call quickly. As soon as the phone was on the floor she sobbed.

Her parents adored Casey. The moment they saw her, they knew that Casey was right for their daughter. They even went as far as buying the engagement ring two months into the relationship. Sometimes Alex felt that her parents wanted to marry Casey. She had to admit, Casey brought the best out of everybody, especially her.

Something had to be wrong with her. She hurt the love of her life far too much. Casey came back every time. She knew Casey would give up on her, on her next screw up and she tried everything to avoid one.

"Maybe if you just talk to me…" she spoke to herself. She had yet to call Casey in these last two weeks. Blurry eyed she found Casey's number and called.

* * *

Casey and Abbie were in the car headed to lunch.

"Casey, are you still thinking about her?" Abbie ask with a hint of worry in her voice. She glanced at Casey before turning back to the road.

Casey sighed, "Yea…" She hung her head. She felt somewhat ashamed and guilty. She still cared about Alex, but she knew that their relationship had to end.

"Look, she isn't moping around about you. She took the first chance she got to vanish in your life. Did she even run after you? Call you? Find you?" Abbie asked with annoyance.

"She did go looking…I just didn't want to talk to her." Casey answered.

"So she didn't run after you? I would have and we are not even dating…yet" Abbie winked. "Anyone with common sense would know not to let someone walk out on you without you running after them. I still can't believe you put up with her for this long. She did this to you once before. I mean did you think she was going to change?" Abbie continued getting more and more infuriated. "She doesn't deserve you, you deserve someone better. It may be me, wink wink, or someone else." She continued.

Casey's phone rang. She looked at Abbie.

"It's her isn't it…answer it and put it on speaker." Abbie insisted.

Casey answered the phone on the third ring. She clicked speaker.

"Novak." She answered angrily.

"Thank God…Casey, we need to talk." Alex smiled a little. Hearing Casey's voice brought flutters to her heart.

"That's what we are doing." Casey answered harshly.

"I know…I just…You didn't let me explain. You just walked out and…It hurt, Casey. I wanted us to move there together. I realize I made a mistake…I made so many. The only thing I got right was falling in love with you."

Abbie angered, snatched the phone from Casey, "You don't deserve her Alex. Leave her alone. She is hurting and all you can say is sorry? You realized, after two whole weeks, that maybe you made a bad decision…Fuck off. Don't call again…or I will teach you a lesson." Abbie shut the phone. "That should do it." Abbie smiled.

Casey couldn't help but smile. "Can you believe she called me? She wanted me to stop my life and move with her for her career?" Casey was astounded.

"We are here and I want to make it a 'no Alex zone' so…let's stop talking about your past. Let's worry about your future…and hers if she calls again…" Abbie chuckled as she got out of the car and headed to the passenger's side to open the door for Casey. "My lady." She held her hand out for Casey to grab.

They entered the restaurant hand in hand, startling their friends. "Whoa…Abbie! You told me you were going to take it slow." Serena joked.

"I am, but I really want to move fast…This girl right here is amazingly beautiful." Abbie moved the chair back so Casey could take a seat.

Casey started to blush.

"Abbie's whipped." Olivia whispered loudly to Serena.

Abbie shrugged, "So. Aren't you whipped Olivia?" Abbie called out Olivia.

"No…" Olivia answered forgetting her girlfriend was right next to her.

Abbie smiled.

"Really?" Serena asked with her left eyebrow arched.

"What…did I say no…I meant yes…slip of the tongue." Olivia quickly reassured Serena.

Casey just shook her head.

"Casey, are you ok? You seem quiet." Olivia removed the attention off of her.

Abbie lifted her hand to rub Casey's back.

"Yea." Casey nodded.

Abbie shook her head. "No you're not." She directed her attention to Olivia and Serena. "Alex called…she wanted to say sorry…That bitch has some nerve." Abbie told them.

"I love Alex but she needs to check herself before she enters any relationship. Every one of the relationships she's had she ends up hurting the _'love of her life'_, she doesn't know that a relationship is selfless not _selfish_." Serena replied. "Casey, trust me when I say, move on. Forget about her…"

"I still love her guys…I guess I need time." Casey lifted her cup and drank.

* * *

Alex held the phone in her hand in shock… "Abbie?"

Her mind ran a thousand miles per hour, _Why was Abbie with her? Did she move on already? Why did Abbie take Casey's phone? Wait, When did Abbie comeback?_

She grabbed her phone once more and sent a text hoping Abbie didn't have the phone.

_Casey we NEED to talk. Please just give me this last chance to explain. Much love, Alex._

She stared at the phone intently for ten minutes and got a reply.

_I'll be right over, but don't expect anything to happen._

Alex smiled only to the fact that Casey was coming, but felt the anger and coldness of the words Casey sent.

After thirty minutes someone knocked on the door. She quickly stood up and fixed herself before answering the door.

She opened the door and her heart fluttered. It was Casey. Her love.

Casey just past through her and stood. "What do we _need_ to talk about?" She stated harshly.

Alex quickly shut the door. "Um…well would you like some water, or…"

"Alex…" Casey rolled her eyes. Knowing Alex would try something like this.

"Sorry…My Dad called. He wanted to see us." Alex didn't know where to start so maybe taking Casey with her tomorrow seemed like a great idea.

"We aren't…together…why does he want to see us? I would think they would be disgusted about their daughter's behavior." Casey answers back even more coldly.

"They don't know….but I was hoping we could go together…"

Casey interrupted, "What do mean go together? What, so you can show your parents that you still have me? No. Is this what you called and texted me for? Because I think you need to keep yourself in check." Casey was more hurt than angry somewhere deep in her heart she believed that Alex somehow got to her senses. She turned around and headed for the door.

"Don't! Don't go…Case, I love you. I miss you. I know you do too. I didn't discuss this with you because I was selfish. I thought… I thought that we could move down there and you wouldn't have to work…You would be with me in my arms. I just can't let you go. I can't sleep without you. I was going to propose to you…now, I don't know where I stand with you, Case."

"You stand where you have been standing for the last two weeks, Alex. Not in my heart. You hurt me Alex. Not once, but twice. Do you know how that feels? Alex, I can't be in a relationship where I feel like I can be with you one day and you make a choice and you leave the next day. I can't live like that. You expected me to stop everything I love for you. Alex, I would have, but you didn't come to me…you didn't discuss it. You made a choice all on your own and that is how it's going to stay. You are on your own." Casey quickly exited the apartment before she started sobbing.

"I will fight for you Case! I'm not letting you go!" Alex yelled at Casey before she ran out of the room.

"Damn." She walked back into her room and decided lay on the bed.

* * *

Casey arrived at her apartment at nearly midnight. She got off on the 5th floor and she could not believe her eyes. Abbie was leaning on the wall, dozed off, next to her apartment with a file in her hand.

_She looks so peaceful, _Casey thought as she crept closer.

She knelt and tapped Abbie.

Abbie quickly came to and smiled. "Sorry, you left your case file in my car…You said you were heading to work and I thought I would go there and give it to you, but you weren't there so I decided to wait here…" She handed Casey the folder and stood up and pulled Casey up.

"You waited for almost the whole day to give me a folder?" Casey asked surprised.

"Yea…Now that I gave it to you. I will leave. Good night. Sleep well." She started walking away with her hands in her pockets.

Casey reached for her arm. When Abbie turned around confused, Casey replied "Abbie…Thanks."

Abbie nodded and smiled. "You're welcome." She said it with such meaning and so softly. Her hair was in a ponytail swaying as she got into the elevators.

Maybe, just maybe she was about to fall for Abbie.

**AN: What do you think? Seeing as the Game is coming on…I will post Expectations. Tomorrow… I am free all day [ No Class :) ] **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HERE IT IS :)**

* * *

Abbie entered her office the next day, and started looking over cases that were a sure win.

After a while she got bored and called Olivia.

"Benson." Olivia answered.

"Hey, Liv." She laid back on her chair.

"Oh…Hey…so, how did yesterday go?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Well, I have a feeling she is getting over Alex." Abbie smiled. "I just can't stop thinking about her…is that bad? I mean I know it's good…but she still has feelings for Alex."

"What? So you give up because Alex is still in her heart? I say go for it. I have a feeling she likes you, too." Olivia encouraged her friend.

"I think I am going to ask her to dinner...just the two of us…Yep the case is ready to be tried. Thank you." Abbie changed the subject as Alex knocked on her door. She shut the phone.

"So you _are_ back." Alex smiled slyly.

"Yes and what brings me the pleasure of seeing you in my office?" Abbie asked eyeing Alex.

Alex walked into the office and shut the door. "Well, I just wanted to see for myself. I thought I was dreaming when I heard your voice over the phone." Alex sat down.

"Well…That was me. I know you didn't come here for small talk…so what do you want?" Abbie asked getting to the point.

"I don't know what is going on between you and Casey…"

"Whatever is _going on _is none of your business." Abbie interrupted. She breathed in so she could keep her cool.

"I still love her and I would appreciate if you would…back off…I know you want to get back at me because how I hurt you….and that shouldn't be a basis for a relationship." Alex explained.

"Back off? Alex, you are the dumbass who let her go! I want her for her…not for you. You and I were over years ago…I let you go a long time ago…and you are talking about basis for a relationship? How about leaving your girlfriend twice as the worse basis of trying to get her back! You don't know the first thing about a relationship…Just…Get out of my office…and fly some place…I think Florida is waiting for you." Abbie angrily replied.

Alex stood up and before she exited she said, "You are no obstacle I can't go over…She will always love me…" Alex smiled and shut the door and walked away, happy with herself. She knew she hit Abbie where she wanted.

"Breathe Abbie Breathe." Abbie told herself. Today Casey was off from work. She will get Casey whether Alex wanted or not.

She was about to pick up her phone when it started ringing.

"Carmichael." She answered harshly.

"Wow…you seem really angry…maybe I'll call later."

"Casey?" Abbie questioned. "Shit…" She told herself.

"Yea…I was going to ask if you wanted to go out or something…you know to thank you for bringing back my case file." Casey answered.

"I'm sorry…Um…someone…never mind. I am smiling now and now I'm happy. I would love to go out…Maybe for a movie…" Abbie threw the idea out there.

"I haven't been to the movies in since I started dating…Well its been a long time. I would love to go…What movie do you have in mind?"

"The Avengers, Heard it was a great movie. I mean the hulk was awesome. Don't forget Iron man…"

"You watched it didn't you." Casey asked.

"Yea…but I want to watch it again." Abbie smiled. "With you."

"I guess it's a date." Casey replied.

Abbie smiled, "Yea…it is. See you." She shut the phone happily. "I got a date! I got a date! I got a date!" She repeated as she decided to clock out of work and work on what she was going to wear.

She entered her apartment and immediately was pissed.

"DAVE! You need to start cleaning up. People come to my place." She picked up a bag of chips and his boxers. "Eww…"She quickly dropped it.

Her brother looked at her from the couch and shrugged. "People like who? You said you hate people over your house." He smiled and drank the bottle in his hand.

"Oh…No, no, no, no, no….DAVE! I told you that you can have every other beer but this one. Fuck…I can't do this anymore. You have to go back to live with Mom or something…I can't do this." She quickly got into her room and looked in her closet.

"Of course, Abbie…Say yes to a date. Tell her you can go. Its fine no problem. I'm as whipped as a horse…" She started cracking up a little. "I'm too funny. Alright, focus Abbie. Clothes, clothes, Sexy clothes, dressy clothes, or tight ass jeans and a shirt that is sexy enough to show some tummy." She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Ugh…Casey is going to melt watching me in this."

"Who's Casey?" Dave stood at the door.

"Get the fuck out." She rolled her eyes and cleaned herself all up and wore tight jeans and shirt that rode up to her navel.

She smiled at herself. "I'm Hot…for a Lawyer." She winked at herself and grabbed her things and entered the living room.

"Wow, you look stunning sis…Who is this Casey girl that you all dressed up for?" He smiled.

"None of your business. Now I want this place cleaned or you are out." She left the apartment to drive to Casey's Apartment.

She knocked on Casey's door. "It's open." Casey spoke up as she was sitting down on the couch.

Abbie stared at Casey. "Umm…did I miss something? Did you cancel or…"

"I decided that our date would be way more romantic if we watched it together…minus the people…and distractions…" Casey got up from the couch.

One thing she noticed was Abbie really looked sexy. No, beautiful. Made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey…" Abbie shoved her hand in her pockets. She suddenly went speechless also. "Uhm…what a nice place you got here." She tried to make conversation.

"Uh…Yea…brought it like this…"

Abbie got lost in her green eyes. Casey was talking now, but all Abbie could see is how gorgeous she looked.

"_Casey, I just have to tell you…I really want to kiss you. I couldn't…I can't get you out of my mind…I swear I won't hurt you like Alex." Abbie pulled Casey in for a passionate kiss._

"Abbie? Abbie…I said do you want to go for a walk instead?" Casey asked once again getting Abbie's attention.

"What? Yea…Yea... that would be cool." She nodded wondering when she got lost.

Casey stared at Abbie's hand, "those are nice flowers in your hand. Are they perhaps mine?" Casey asked smiling.

"Oh Sorry…these are for you." Abbie handed them to her.

Casey put it in the vase and grabbed a coat and headed out.

Once they were out of the apartment building, Casey led the way.

"When I moved to New York, I learned that most New Yorkers never even seen the Statue of Liberty. I love this city. It's so live and beautiful." Casey smiled at Abbie.

Abbie had her hands crossed over her chest. She was wondering how Casey would react to her grabbing her hand.

She decided that it wasn't time yet.

"I never have been to the Statue…" Abbie trialed off.

"No way!" Casey stopped walking to face Abbie.

"Yes way…I just…Never had the time…I'm usually working or tired." They started walking again.

"You have to see it. They have their own water and it's so historic." Casey pointed out.

"Maybe I should go with you one day." Abbie smiled.

"Oh you will." Casey winked.

"Casey, can I ask you something?" Abbie asked biting her lip

"Yeah…" She hesitated

**AN: I know I left you hanging lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, I wasn't going to update but seeing as I left you hanging…I decided to update today :)**

Casey patiently waited as Abbie began. "Can we…" Her phone went off. "Shit…Sorry. I have to take this."

Abbie walks a couple steps forward. After a few arguments back and forth with her boss she relented. "Alright sir, I am coming in." She had a bitter taste in her mouth. The evening was going great.

She looked at her phone and back at Casey. "I'm sorry…I have to go, but I can walk you back to the apartment…If you want." Abbie asked.

"I'll walk back…You go before you get fired." Casey smiled.

"Then can I…Hug you?" Abbie asked shyly.

Casey smiled, "Of course you can."

They hugged. "Ok, see you later." Abbie smiled walking across the street to her car.

It was rather odd to her that her boss will call her at this hour of the night. In fact, He never called. Something felt off.

Xxx

Alex thanked her uncle once more for calling Abbie in for work. She inhaled. She had to do this discreetly or else Casey would catch on.

Alex wore her jogging wear and headed out. She had to plan the exact time to bump into Casey.

Casey wouldn't think a thing mostly because Alex always jogged.

Once she was sure Carmichael pulled out. She went on with her plan.

She spotted Casey and quickly picked up her jogging and bumped into her.

"Sorry Ma'am." She helped Casey up.

"Alex?" Casey asked taken aback.

"Casey?" Alex played into her plan. "Wow…I thought you didn't take walks anymore…"

"No…I was with Abbie." Casey answered knowing Alex would somehow react.

"So, you moved on?" Alex asked looking at the floor.

"Alex, what did you expect? For me to wait here for a year…I did it last time out of love…but Alex, you take me for granted. You don't understand the days I did not sleep thinking you would really do this to me again. So many people told me to leave you after that Congo trip. I didn't listen because I was blinded by love." Casey answered shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I want you back Case. I will do whatever to get you back. I just want you to be there when I succeed and when I fail, babe. I swear, I love you…Please just come home and lets cuddle, and talk… just until we figure something out." Alex smiled.

"No! And you want to know the reason I am telling you no, Alex? It's because the amount of the begging and pleading I used to do with you. I have a felling Abbie will give me her all…All I asked from you is to love me and you succeeded at that…You just failed as a girlfriend. Until you come to me telling me you are not leaving me…don't even come near me. Enjoy your jog." Casey smiled and walked away, which was by far the hardest thing she has ever done. _Its official Casey, you broke up with Alex. _Tears slowly rained down her face as the situation was now clear to her.

Alex couldn't let her go. She ran in front of the crying red head. Her heart was automatically ripped apart into millions of pieces, "I'll tell you what. Let me take you to dinner next Friday…My last Friday…I will tell you my decision." Alex smiled. _Please say yes._

Casey shrugged and sprinted past her.

_Was that a yes?_

Once Casey entered the apartment a strong force pushed Alex against the wall. "Alex, did I not fucking make myself clear?" Abbie asked as Alex was struggling to get out of her grasp.

"I could…I could have you arrested." Alex gasped.

Abbie let her go. "You do know if Casey found out about you spoiling our date…you will never be forgiven. In fact she will hate you more."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alex fixed her clothes.

"Well, I have all the proof I need Alex…She will catch on as I let evidence prove you are guilty…kind of like the job you do everyday…" Abbie smiled slyly.

"Look, Abbie…Casey, still loves me and if I have a chance at getting her back you have to get out of the picture…" Alex pleaded.

"Damn, Alex. You really _do_ care only about yourself. I won't let her get hurt again. Especially not by the likes of you…What about what she wants Alex? Have you ever thought of that? Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go see Casey." Abbie moved away and walked into the building.

She already knew her way there and smiled a bit at the fact she stunned Alex. She exited at Casey's floor and went straight for her apartment.

She knocked subtly so she wouldn't wake up the neighbors. "Case, its Abbie." Noticing after a couple knocks Casey didn't answer.

She heard shuffling and the door cracked open a bit. "Abbie?" Casey opened the door wider revealing her red and puffy eyes, "I thought you were called to work?" Casey let Abbie in and shut the door.

It felt like broken glass stabbed into Abbie's heart seening Casey like this.

"Well, he wasn't himself today. I never get called at night and I wondered what happened." _That technically isn't a lie. _Abbie thought.

"Now, that you are here…We need to talk." Casey stated sternly.

"Only one date and we are already having that talk." Abbie tried to lighten the already somber mood. "Sorry." She responded as her joke didn't go well with Casey.

"I…Talked to Alex earlier and…I want to know what she wants in our relationship. We have a date next Friday…She still loves me and we can't…"

Abbie stood up angrily, "No fucking way! Casey, you already know she _still loves you _and itdoesn't mean you believe it!" _Tell her, Abbie. Tell Casey what that douche of a girlfriend Alex is. Tell her what Alex did to your evening. Tell her that Alex came into your office claiming you like a lost dog. Tell her, Abbie, Tell her. _"Alex…doesn't care about anyone but herself…Fuck…She would ruin a date…"

"Ruin a date?" Casey asked confused.

"I don't know…but you are making a huge mistake…Casey, can't you see she is trying to get you from me? Can't you see…once I started chasing you she came out of the blue and wanted you back…I don't believe in coincidences...Why can't you see that I…" Abbie stopped herself. She breathed… "I care, I am there…Not Alex."

"I just…need to be alone." Casey continued.

"Why do I fall in love with the ones that never want me…" Abbie mumbled to herself…So she thought.

"You're in love with me?" Casey asked curiously.

Abbie turned bright red. "Uhm…what?"

Casey stood up this time. "Abbie, what did you just say…"

"I was speaking to myself…Stop trying to change the subject…Alex, doesn't care about you…"

"Like you care about me?" Casey continued getting closer to Abbie.

"Yes, exactly. She doesn't get you…"

Casey nodded, "Like you get me." Casey smiled inching closer to Abbie.

Abbie felt uncomfortable, yet melted at the closing distance between her and Casey.

Abbie nodded slowly, "She doesn't love you and that…"

Casey interrupted, "Like you love me." She placed her arms around Abbie's neck.

"Yea…like that…" Abbie trailed off into Casey's eyes, then lips, then Casey's sparkling emeralds, then to her voluptuous plumps lips.

Casey moved her head close to Abbie's lips but waited there for Abbie to move forward to close the gap between them.

"Um…Abbie?" She smiled and questioned.

"I really like you…I mean really like you and I don't want to mess this up." Abbie answered shyly. She hesitantly placed her hands on Casey's waist, pulling her in even tighter.

"I allow you to kiss me…" Once those words slowly drawn out, Abbie gently planted a kiss on Casey's lips.

The longing in Casey's eyes pushed for more. She wanted more.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Abbie smiled and hugged Casey. "I may love you Casey…but I don't like my heart being played with. If you still want Alex, I can move on…I know it will hurt, but if you are happy I am." With that Abbie walked out of Casey's apartment and breathed. That's all she needed, was to breathe…

**AN: What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I thought this was cute.**

Casey stood in the middle of her apartment.

The feeling of being alone and the combined hurt in Abbie's eyes, pushed her over the edge. Her tears came down like a waterfall. Why was she so willing to listen to what Alex had to say? Alex made her mistake and now the remnants of her relationship with Alex haunt her to the point that she drove away a loving person. Abbie did not deserve her. Abbie deserves someone is loving and grateful for what they have.

Soon enough Casey realized that she was only crying because she fell in love with Abbie.

No, she had to assure herself that she was not only feeling these feelings because Abbie admitted that she loved her. It caused Casey to tear even more. Abbie is willing to give her space with Alex…If that was not love. Casey did not know what was.

She sat down in her chair conjuring up ways to ask Abbie to become hers. It was what she wanted now. Alex cannot control her any longer. As hard as it is to let Alex go, she has to, at least until she hears what Alex has to say.

Something lingered in her head. Something Abbie said, _"Alex…doesn't care about anyone but herself…Fuck…She would ruin a date…"_ What did Abbie mean by that? The only date she has ever gone on with Abbie was this one. It was ruined by her boss…How could Alex have anything to do with that?

That did not matter right now, what mattered was Abbie. She decided to pull out her phone and called to see if Abbie arrived home safely. Obviously, that was going to be her cover story, what she really wanted to hear was Abbie's voice.

Casey dialed the number and placed the phone to her ear. The phone only rang, and went straight to voicemail. "You have reached ADA Abigail Carmichael. I am not by the phone right this moment, but if you leave your name and number, I would love to call you back. Bye." Casey smiled at Abbie's voice on the phone. Her voice was so soothing that Casey stayed on the phone and recorded a voicemail of nothing-ness.

* * *

Abbie arrived home distraught and tired. She did not want to deal with anything tonight.

"How was your date, Sis?" Her brother smiled from the kitchen.

She put her hand up and walked into her room, shutting herself off, not only from her brother, but also to the world.

How can she be so stupid? She just threw herself out there. She let her heart become a toy that Casey and even Alex could play with. She is an adult that should know where her boundaries are and she obviously did not know where they laid until tonight. Until, her heart broke.

Casey must be stupid to try to get back with Alex. _Any idiot would avoid that poison once it comes three yards close to you._ She thought.

Tears began to form in her eyes,_ Carmichaels do not cry! Carmichaels do not cry!_ She repeated to herself. The phrase coming from her late father, a man she admired the most. He would have looked down on her. What father would like to see his daughter's heart being played with? Not hers. Her father was stern yet loving. He taught her a great deal of things that she would use in and outside the courtroom.

She has not lost a case yet. Her demeanor in court is strong, relentless, powerful, but when it comes to relationships she places all her cards on the table…allowing people to see her vulnerabilities. She curled herself in bed and cried silently. She endured the pain of heartache and was nearly lulled to sleep when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and read the caller id. _Casey._ She contemplated picking the phone up and letting it go straight to voicemail. She did not want pain upon herself. She quietly placed the phone on the night stand and laid her head back down.

* * *

Alex started for home. She realized what Abbie told her was true. Was she selfish? Did she only think about herself? The answers to those questions frightened her. Did she push away Casey? Yes, but she is trying to fix it. It seemed, the harder she tries to get Casey, the farther away she is from achieving that goal.

She entered her almost vacant apartment. Only items that were not packed were her bed, a photo of Casey and her on the wall, and pot to make food, but lately she has been going out to eat.

Her face turned ruby red as she remembered the events of the other day.

"_Alex!" Her father yelled as she came through the door. "Hey, sweetie…I have the engagement ring. You want to see it? Casey will love it. It reminds me so much of her." He quickly took out the box before Alex protested._

_Inside the box was a diamond-crested engagement ring the middle stone was an emerald, the color of Casey's eyes. Her dad handed it to her. "So when do you think you are going to ask her? I want to be there…Unless you want it to be magical…and private." He winked at his daughter whose expression has not changed since she entered the home. _

_She shut the box and inhaled, "Dad…Casey and I are… separated." She looked away from her father. She knew that this ring must have cost him a fortune. _

"_Did she…cheat on you?" Her dad asked hesitantly. He placed the box on the table._

_Alex grew red. Her parents practically yelled at her the last time she pulled this on Casey. She could not tell them. Casey was right. Her parents would look at her with disgust. _

_She shook her head._

_She quickly grabbed her bag, headed straight for the door, and drove away. Sobbing profusely, she came home and noticed twenty missed calls from her mother and father._

Why was she a screw up in relationships? She knew the answer to that already. She vowed that she will fight for Casey and that she will.

* * *

Abbie entered her office to start work, coffee in hand. She sat at her desk pulled out several cases homicide left for her.

Serena stealthily entered her office without Abbie noticing. "Hey! Abbie." Serena smiled.

Startled, Abbie threw the coffee and it landed all over her clothes. "Shit Serena…Eww…now I'm sticky and icky…You should be glad that it wasn't hot! I would have killed you." Abbie grabbed a couple of papers and patted down her drenched clothes. "What do you want?" Abbie asked rather harshly, yelling in the process.

This was not a great morning. She tripped over her shoes, her assistant was replaced, everything is everywhere, and if her day could not get any better…she now smells like coffee.

Serena has never seen this side of Abbie. _Something is seriously bothering her_, she thought. Cautiously, she started to speak. "You told me to come here today so we can go to the luncheon with the mayor…"

"Shit…Fuck! How did I forget? This stupid assistant can do anything right? How am I going to go now? I smell like fucking coffee-"

A blonde hair woman knocked on the door, "You have someone for you on line one."

She angrily picked up the phone. "Carmichael."

No answer.

"Listen…call my office one more time! I will have all of NYPD and the S.W.A.T. team on your ass!" She screamed.

"Abbie, I don't think…"

"You don't think what? Look, I do not want to go to that luncheon. Ok! I just need to breathe… Leave my office. Shut the door while you are out!" Her nostrils inflamed.

Serena absentmindedly followed Abbie's directions, maybe out of shock.

Serena was going to find the underlying cause of this. However, it did not take much time to, because the problem was striding towards her.

One glance at Serena told her something was wrong. "Why do you look like you saw a ghost?" Casey joked.

Obviously some of Abbie's anger spread to Serena. "Casey Novak! You tell me what you did to Abbie! Right now!" She whispered for the decency of the people around.

"I…I…She told me she loved me…" Casey began. She was a little hesitant, to what she was going to say next. "Alex…she wants me to be happy with Alex…"

"What? You want to be with Alex?" Serena whispered.

"No…That's why I came here for…to tell her I love her too." Casey smiled.

"Really?" Serena suddenly became a giddy…then she frowned. "Don't go in there…she's had a bad day." Serena tells Casey.

"It's ok…I can make it a great day." Casey smiled and held out the hand she has been hiding behind her back, revealing flowers and an _I am sorry_ balloon, with an added _but I Love You, too, _in permanent marker.

She walked off with a mission. She knocked on Abbie's door.

"No one is here." Abbie yelled at the door.

"Abbie…it's me…Casey." Casey hesitantly spoke.

"I don't do walk-in's." She answered ignoring what Casey told her.

Casey opened the door and her mouth dropped. Abbie was in a see-through bra and lacey black panties. "Fuck…Casey! Shut the door and lock it." Abbie told her as she was trying to put back on the clothes she took off.

"Don't put those on…You look stunning as you are." Casey told her.

Abbie somehow started blushing and thanked God that she was not turned towards Casey. "What do you want Casey?" She asked in a welcoming tone. She could not bring herself to yell at Casey for some odd reason.

"I want to give you these." Casey gave her the flowers and the balloon as Abbie turned around.

Abbie read the balloon but her expression was unchanged. She was quiet for a moment.

Casey decided she should probably say it with her own voice.

She grabbed Abbie and pulled her in as close as she could. "I love you, too." Casey's overpowering feeling came into play as she tilted her head slowly and planted a gentle kiss on Abbie's lips. The sensations tingled through their bodies letting them know this was real…what they have is real.

**AN: What do you think? Abbie? Alex? Casey?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Seriously I updated three stories at once :) yay!**

Abbie felt joy in her heart, despite the situation at hand and the events of the night before, Abbie was pretty pleased with the intimate moment she and her 'now' girlfriend Casey Novak. A woman to whom she fell head of heels for and a woman she wished would reciprocate the love back.

To her luck, Casey did and that was once less thing to worry about.

Dragging Abbie out of her thoughts was her one and only love, Casey Novak. "Why are you in your underwear and bra?" Casey asked and quickly added, "Not, that it's not the sexiest thing ever." She sexually implied.

Abbie gazed at her lover. "I spilled coffee on my clothes…I was letting them dry."

"Oh…well, I have to go, baby." Casey paused to see the effect of that one word on her new love.

Abbie smile even more brightly if it were possible. "I love that…baby…I can get used to it." Abbie smiled.

Casey pulled Abbie into another kiss, and before any could get into it, Casey's phone vibrated.

"I really need to go, but, I will see you later…like my apartment?" Casey asked and Abbie nods, "See you."

Casey kissed Abbie's forehead and walked towards the door, "And…can you bring that attire with you…maybe under a trench coat or something." Casey's eyes twinkled and with that, she left a blushing Abbie nodding.

* * *

Somehow word spread to Alexandra Cabot that Casey was now with Abbie. How did that happen? She does not know.

Alex clenched the paper cup.

"Alex…that cup can spill on you." Olivia warned.

Alex quickly placed it down and inhaled and exhaled, trying not to scream. "Olivia, you know I am a fucking screw up. Right? I love Casey…I can't lose her…I just can't. I wake up every morning wishing it was just a dream. Wishing that day never happened…"

"But it did and all you can do it learn from it." Olivia had an edge of coldness to her voice. "You did it twice! If you claim you loved her so much Alex you would have tried hard to keep her. Frankly, I think she is in better hands. Abbie will love her and take care of her, the way you didn't." Olivia was harsher than she intended to.

Alex felt tears fall from her eyes as Olivia berated her. Olivia was right but so wrong on many levels. Casey was not better off without her. Abbie is Casey's rebound…and the sooner Abbie realizes that, less people will be hurt.

"Olivia…that was out of line." Alex angrily replied.

Olivia stood up having enough of this bullshit. "Fuck you… I am trying to make you realize that you screwed up and If you continue acting like everything is about you, then you one step closer to never getting Casey back." She left the office with her warrant in hand and headed off to the 1-6.

Alex in anger knocked down the coffee cup, it spilled over her papers, and in rage she threw those papers on the floor.

Alex's judgment was clouded. That is the only excuse someone would use if you were Alex in this situation.

Somehow, she ended up in front of Abbie's office. She knocked on the door once and without Abbie's permission to be let in, Alex let in herself, shut the door, locked it behind her.

Abbie quickly stood up. "What the hell are you doing here, Cabot." Abbie growled.

"No…I ask the questions." Alex eyed Abbie and took one-step closer. "Why can't you just stay away from Casey? She is mines…Casey and I…have our problems but, we can work threw them…but its kinda hard when another tramp is in the way…"

"Alex, Casey and I are…"

"A couple? I know…but the problem is…you are her rebound. If you get me in a room alone with her…you'll see that she only has eyes for me." Alex stifled a cry.

Abbie was a little shocked by this situation. "Alex…you hurt Casey, and I don't think trying to get me to break up with her is the right stance. You are taking this all wrong…"

"Abbie, you are taking this all wrong." Alex breathes, "You don't realize what pain I have from seeing my lover, my partner, in another woman's hands. Waking up in the morning to an empty bed, an empty apartment. Days of laughter, filled with days of emptiness. Everything and anything reminds you of what you had. You don't know the feeling of helplessness, and crying so much that tears cease to exist…" Alex wiped her tears.

"Actually, I do know…and I know that feeling because of you. Now…bring a sob story to someone who cares, because I don't. I love Casey and there is no way in hell I will give her up to the likes of you." Abbie took a seat once again in her chair and Alex slammed the door to her office.

Abbie started breathing roughly. How dare Alex come into her office trying to guilt her into leaving Casey for her? No one needs to be hurt by Alex Cabot.

"Bitch." Abbie placed her head on the table.

"Now, is that a great word to call your girlfriend?" Casey stood by the door.

Abbie looked up and smiled. It always seemed that Casey made her smile even if she was clouded with anger.

"Sorry," She pouted.

Casey handed her a heart shaped lollipop. "It said I love you on it and I thought it was cute…so I got you one." Casey smiled. "I saw Alex leaving your office on my way here…" Casey pointed to the door.

"Yea…you know typical stuff." Abbie didn't want Casey to worry about her and Alex's threats to separate them. "Did she see you?" Abbie ask curiously.

"No…I was actually trailing behind her." Casey smiled.

Abbie nodded. "Great…she is a hot head."

Casey nodded in agreement. "I actually just came here to drop that lollipop off and see you…I have to get back to work." Casey leaned over the desk to kiss Abbie.

"mmm. I love you baby." Casey winked.

"Love you too." Abbie replied, however once the door was shut the anger roomed its way in and the whole work day she was only looking forward to _her _evening, not Alex's…_her_ evening with Casey, _her _girlfriend.

**AN: What do you think? Like?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I finally can freely update…so here's AAM :)**

* * *

Not only was Abbie angry that Alex dropped into her office uninvited, she was actually saddened by the fact that Alex just doesn't get it.

Alex believes that the key to getting Casey is to go behind her back and threaten her girlfriend.

Abbie shook her head. How can Alex be so absentminded? She has thrown away relationship after relationship because of her selfish want of advancement in the workplace.

Abbie inhaled and exhaled… she had to somehow calm her nerves…The only person who was successful at that is Casey.

Abbie was also pissed because Alex's words got to her.

_"Alex, Casey and I are…"_

_"A couple? I know…but the problem is…you are her rebound. If you get me in a room alone with her…you'll see that she only has eyes for me."_

It's not true, Abbie tried to force herself to believe, however the voice of Alex Cabot haunted her.

She worked the next three hours on a homicide case that seemed to be air tight, full of evidence and witnesses…Abbie couldn't concentrate enough to write down her main points.

"I'll just finish this at home," She spoke aloud to herself. She grabbed her belongings and drove home.

She opened her apartment door and shook her head in dismay. Her brother once again was drinking _her_ beer, sitting on _her _couch, and watching _her _TV. She would usually go off on him with a threat to kick him out, but the roughness of her day made her just pop.

"Get out!" She yelled at her pig of a brother. Why couldn't he just grow up?

Dave stared at her, "Why?" he asked not even fazed by the glare Abbie is giving to him.

"I let you live here to pick up your life, not mess with mine." Abbie angrily replied, "Get out. Grab all you need and…never mind I'll have your stuff sent to moms or wherever else you go." She stood by the open door and with her finger pointed out.

Dave watched Abbie's face expressions and learned that she wasn't kidding. He shook his head as he stood up, "I'll clean up my mess. You close the door and go get ready for some date…Casey called and said she's been texting and calling you…I told her I'll send the message." He shut the door and locked it.

She just walked passed him and entered her bedroom.

Yes, she was ignoring Casey's calls, only because she felt like a rebound, someone Casey can drop any second.

She dressed up, but not in a trench coat and underneath only bra and panties.

To her it all made sense now… Things with Casey is moving too fast, from the random I love you balloon and flowers, the lollipop, and not even a day of being together, Casey wants her to wear a trench coat with only a bra and panties under, probably for sex later.

Abbie was not an easy person, yet every time Casey spoke she melted at her knees. She wants to be protective of her, be by her side 24/7, and comfort her.

Nevertheless, she continues to be haunted by Alex, emotionally and physically. She had to end this once and for all.

She had to find out the truth from Casey and cease Alex's incessant harassment. However, she has to deal with Alex first. She grabbed jeans and a nice shirt, and headed out.

First stop, Alex's apartment. Abbie headed to the floor she remembered walking with Alex, all too well and knocked on her door.

Alex opened the door half a minute after. "Abbie?" Alex questioned with a confused face.

Abbie pushed her in and locked the door.

* * *

Casey opened her phone once again and sent another message to Abbie.

She was getting worried. Abbie did not answer her phone and she learned that Abbie left early from work.

She called Abbie and again she was sent straight to Abbie's voicemail. "Gosh, Abbie pick up your phone. It's Casey, again. Please baby I am worried about you. Call me back. Love you." Casey sent the voicemail and shut her phone and found herself pacing.

Where could Abbie be?

"Serena or Olivia would know…" Casey answered her own question out loud.

She quickly phoned Serena.

"Stop it, Olivia." Serena giggled on the phone.

Ew, Casey mouthed to herself. "Serena…sorry to interrupt your love fest but has Abbie called either of you?"

"Nope, why?" Serena asked.

"She hasn't been returning my calls…" Casey replied worried.

"She probably lost her phone…She does that a lot. I…uh…Fuck Olivia, I am on the phone…Just ..I got to go." Serena hung up before Casey could get a word in.

"Where are you, baby?" Casey spoke out loud as she dialed Abbie's number yet again.

* * *

"You know you're breaking and entering?!" A frightened Alex finally spoke.

Abbie stood by the door. "I am not breaking anything and you opened the door." Abbie answered emotionlessly.

"What do you want?" Alex asked confused.

"Well… I want you away from me and Casey. You keep barging in my office like you own it and telling me to end my relationship with Casey, but Alex you just do get it that she is happy now. Isn't that what you care about…I mean, it _should_ be what you care about…to bad Casey is with me and I will always have that over you." Abbie replied tauntingly.

"No, you won't…Casey never canceled our Friday plans." Alex felt uneasy as Abbie started to advance.

"Casey left you… She hates you."

"No…" Alex started taking steps backwards as Abbie continued to advance towards her.

"Yes, and she doesn't want anything to do with you…She is done with you." Abbie replied, provoking something that she thought Alex never had…A mean right hook.

Alex aimed straight at the jaw.

Abbie, unsteady at her feet, grabbed her jaw and turned back at Alex. "Did you just punch me?" Abbie asked in disbelief.

Alex was holding her fist. She was never pushed that far before.

Abbie's crimson blood rolled down her cheek onto Alex's carpet. However, before Alex could comment on it, she was decked in the face with Abbie's fist.

She stumbled and fell on her ass.

Turning on her heels, Abbie walked out and shut the door behind her.

She was continually wiping the dripping blood from her face, hoping the cut wasn't as visible as she drove to Casey's apartment.

Before exiting the car she observed her cut again and wiped it with a tissue and hoped it stopped bleeding.

"This is going to leave a bruise." She pouted as she exited the car and headed up to Casey's apartment.

She knocked on Casey's door.

Casey opened up before Abbie could lift her hand up for the second knock.

"Oh, baby, I was worried about you." Casey's eyes zeroed in on Abbie's cut and immediately turned Abbie's face to get a good look at it. "What happened?" Casey asked worried.

"Nothing…sorry I'm late…Can we talk?" Abbie asked removing Casey's grasp on her face.

"You were gone for hours and you return with a cut on your face a huge purple bruise to go with it. You tell me why you didn't call me back or at least text me. Tell me why you look like you had been punched?" Casey started interrogating Abbie.

Abbie entered the apartment and sat down. How was she going to explain being at Alex's apartment or the reason she was there…

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Alex and Abbie's 'fight' ? Does Alex truly want Casey or is it the fact that someone else has Casey that she selfishly wants Casey back? :) I will try to update Expectations tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

Casey moved from the doorway and let Abbie in, shut the door and followed her to the couch and sat down.

Abbie turned towards Casey and breathed, "Is this- Are we- Am I your rebound?" Abbie hesitantly threw it out there.

Casey's reaction was not as she expected. Casey wasn't angry, nor did she raise her voice. She spoke lovingly and she was straightforward, she didn't need to think about it. "No. Why would you think that?" Casey asked grabbing Abbie's hand.

"I didn't until Alex came into my office." Abbie relays to Casey.

Confused she asked, "Today?"

Abbie nodded her head.

"Wait…she came into your office and just said that and left? That doesn't make any sense." Casey gazed into Abbie's eyes for answers.

"Well," Abbie brushed her stray hair out of her face, "She has been sabotaging our relationship ever since we got together…I didn't tell you because I knew I could handle it…I can still handle it." Abbie reassured Casey.

"Sabotage?" Casey asked confused.

"She came into my office many times before. She threatens me to break up with you, to stop pursuing you. She tells me that she can get you any time she wanted and that I am your rebound…that time when we went for a walk and I got called in? Well, her uncle is my boss…minutes later I see her in a jogging suit and she is telling me you are going on a date with her on Friday…" Abbie breathed. "Look, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter…That day we went for a walk…she bumped into me…how could I be so stupid? It was such a coincidence…How did you get punched? Was it by her?!" Casey started to get infuriated.

"Yes, but I punched her back…she probably has a black eye." Abbie leaned back on the chair. "I know I should have told you this days ago, but I want you to be happy and…you wanted to see what you have left with Alex, and even though I do not approve of it one bit…I want you to know that I love you and I will love you despite of your decision."

"Friday is canceled. I am going over to her right now. She wants to threaten my girlfriend and go behind my back. Maybe I should do things my own way too." Casey stood up. "You stay here…I have a first aid kit in my room. I'll be back."

* * *

Casey drove to Alex's quite fast and knocked on her old apartment door.

"Casey?" Alex opened the door with an ice packet in her hand.

Abbie really did give Alex Cabot a black eye.

Casey stared at Alex.

"Uhm, so you want to come in?" Alex asked as she opened the door wider and Casey walked through.

"I wanted to give you a chance, but all you want to do it hurt everyone in your path that comes near me…I love Abbie, Alex. I want to love her more than I did you. She will treat me better than you ever could. I am way passed the point of being hurt by you…I am passed the point of crying over you, because frankly Alex…I am just sick…Sick of your antics and your empty promises…I sick of you harassing my girlfriend…I am sick of you thinking only about yourself…the problem is, I still have feelings for you and as bad I want to will them away, they comeback…and I hate you more…How could you do this to me, again? Was I not a great girlfriend? Was I just for show until you found something new? Alex…all I want to say is…what was going through your mind when you accepted the offer…because I know I wasn't." Casey was overcome with sorrow.

"I admit…I wasn't thinking. I wanted to take my career to the next level. I realize that I made the decision on my own, but I wanted to experience it with you and no one else…I know I promised that I would never leave you…and I wasn't. I was going to take you with me…That does not matter anymore because the damage is done. I know I lost you, but I am trying to get you back-"

"Not this way." Casey interrupted.

"Yes, I took jurassic measures, but that's what you do for love…and I love you, Casey." Alex moved closer to her.

"That's not love, Alex! That's being indecent to my life. You punched Abbie, for god sakes!" Casey yells at her.

Alex paused for a moment. "She was looking for it…She came barging into here."

"Are you serious?! You deserved that black eye. You ruined our date...If you cared about me…You would have let me move on…You hurt me Alex… You think you can get me back, by threatening my girlfriend? You will never be a part of my life. Go to your Floridian paradise because I want nothing to do with it." Casey was about to turn to leave the empty apartment, but Alex grabbed her hand.

Casey quickly retracted it.

"Casey, please don't go." Alex pleaded.

Casey's emerald eyes flashed towards Alex, "Why? Why should I stay, Alex?"

"Because I am sorry," Alex rushed out.

"It is kind of late for-"

"I am sorry for letting us, our relationship, tear apart. I am sorry for leaving you in darkness, for telling you I will never do leave you for a job offer and accepting another behind your back. I am sorry that I let you slip through my grasp, for pushing you towards someone else. I am mostly sorry for thinking about myself, rather than us, you."

"Alex, as I was trying to say before your big speech, It is kind of late for a sorry." Casey replied.

"I made a mistake." Alex began.

"You made more than one mistake." Casey corrected.

"I made many mistakes, Casey. I am human…That's what we do…and we learn from them."

"You obviously didn't learn from yours." Casey rolled her eyes.

"I didn't…but I am trying…I told you I would fight for you…that is what I am doing. I love you, Casey. I love you so much and I just want you back in my arms. I want to calm you when you are mad, and hold you when you are crying. I want to love you."

Alex took this as the right time to lunge at Casey's lips and come crashing on them.

Casey roughly kissed her back and Alex, with force, pressed her against the door.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for another Cliffhanger…couldn't help myself…lol What do you think of Casey's confrontation? **


	9. Chapter 9

Alex gently cupped Casey's face, moaning softly into her lips. Casey drew Alex nearer to her. Both, taking shallow breaths here and there. A rough kiss, transforming to a loving, kind one. Tongues, battling for power.

"I love you." Alex mumbled through the kiss. Alex somehow found her way to Casey's shirt and slowly unbuttoned every button and slid the blouse off. She leaned to let her lips trail down Casey's jawbone, and then to her neck, slowly delivering shivers all across Casey's body.

Casey's thoughts were clouded, all of her morals and decisions she had before she entered Alex's apartment were now thrown out the window. It was as if Alex cast a spell over her and she could not think clearly.

Alex moved back up to Casey's lips. The kiss was possessive and heated and Casey wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's supple frame.

Alex paused the kiss and gazed into Casey's eyes questioningly, "You didn't-"

Casey crashed her lips on Alex's to shut her up. A pause would mean Casey would think about her actions and right now she just wanted to live in the moment and oh, it felt so good. However, Alex broke the kiss once again.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Fuck, Alex. You really know how to ruin a moment." Casey's hands fell to her sides.

"You didn't say I love you back…" Alex voice faltered. She stifled a cry.

"Wow, are you serious?" Casey said, with an ounce of disbelief. She reached down and grabbed her shirt.

"We were just about to…I would think that..."

"This was a mistake. Alex, did you really expect me to forgive you in a matter of seconds, just because we were about to..." Casey trailed off and moved away from Alex and immediately began to pace.

Casey could not help but think, _what the fuck was she about to get herself into_?

"I meant, it hurts that we are not a couple…It hurts that you cannot even tell me that you love me…because I love you so much Case, even more than life itself… and if you just give us a chance just one more time, just one more time, I swear I will make sure of it, I will make sure that …you and I will always be on my mind. Not my job, not myself, just us." Alex pleaded and took Casey's hand. "Please, this one last chance…even you know its three strikes you're out…" Alex attempted to joke.

Casey smiled, "You are making my life harder than it should be," she began, "I don't think there is anything to be fixed…but you have to tell me, are you still leaving to Florida?" Casey asked hesitantly.

Alex smiled, "If you take me back, baby, I will tell them to ship everything back here, to this apartment."

This is what Casey wanted all along, however, she has a girlfriend, a loving one at that. "I want to, but I am with Abbie now and I want to see where we go together as a couple…I am afraid of getting hurt by you again Alex. This is not the first time I got hurt by you and –"

"You are going for the safe pick…" Alex interrupted. "What can I do? What do I have to do so you can trust me and love me again enough to tell me?" Alex replied with hurt inflected in her voice.

"You be you…you said you'd fight for me? Then fight for me, Alex. Show me that you were the Alex I fell in love with…and with that, do not fight dirty, and if I see another scratch on Abbie, I will call this all off." Casey acquiesced.

Alex smirked and nodded, "That is fair." She disagreed, but if agreeing takes her one step closer to Casey well be it.

"I must tend to my girlfriend…" Casey smiled and pulled out her phone, oblivious to Alex's suddenly disappointed expression.

* * *

The whole ride to her apartment, Casey thought of the ways to break it to Abbie about the events that occurred in Alex's apartment.

She strolled into her apartment, only to see Abbie asleep, on the couch. A smile slowly forming at her lips as she revered Abbie's glowing features and soft snore as she slept.

Gaining an overwhelming feeling that someone was watching her, Abbie stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes, confused as to where she was.

Taking in her surroundings, she noticed Casey by her. "You know… it is kind of creepy to wake up to someone staring at you?"

Casey chuckled, "You were beautiful…I could not help myself."

Abbie slowly sat up and brought Casey to lean on her shoulder. "Well thank you."

Casey sat upright, "I need to tell you something..."

Worried, Abbie quickly asked, "What?"

"I went to Alex's apartment, and I told her if she goes near you again I will teach her a lesson, but we ended up kissing… I told her I still feel something for her and she just crashed her lips on me…I kissed back and she ended it…um, she isn't going to Florida anymore, but I told her I want to be with you. I also told her if she wants me she has to work harder than that…and I told her to be true to her word and fight for me." Casey breathed.

"Wow…ok, so you still have feelings for her?" Abbie asked a distraught.

"Yes, but, I do not think they are even that strong, or else I would have ended us, and I do not want that. I want you and I want to see where we go…I am sorry for the kiss…I thought maybe Alex and I were not in a bad place after all, but the kiss just confirmed it." Casey answered. It felt right to be with Alex and It felt even better to be with Abbie. She needs something new in her life and something lasting.

"So, does this mean I will have to fight for your love too, because, I just want to say that, I will fight as hard to keep you happy and that means you aren't getting hurt, by me or anyone else who tries." Abbie smiled. If Casey decided to stay with her over Alex, that spoke for something.

Casey chuckled, "I love you." Casey moved forward to kiss her lover.

"I love you, too." Abbie smiled through the kiss.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long time no update, but really busy and school, and writers block combined is a deadly poison. I will try to start updating this week. What do you think? Abbie? Alex and Casey's kiss? Who will win Casey's heart?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: First off, sorry for the long hiatus but updating now :) Tell me what you think.**

* * *

"You know you really left a mark on Alex's eye." Casey laughed as she got up from the couch to get some drinks from the refrigerator.

Abbie smiled to herself, "Good. She caught me by surprise-"

"I can't believe she even hit you." Casey interrupted as she gave Abbie water. "I am happy you don't look as bad as her. She will be reminded every morning not to mess with you. Maybe this time she will play fair." Casey smiled as she sat down.

Abbie nodded, placed her bottle on the coffee table, and laid on Casey's lap. "We never did have our first date. Everything is going so fast… I mean, I know how I feel for you. I know that, but… I don't want to share you with some psycho who I know will just up and leave you." Abbie turned her head and kissed Casey's stomach.

Casey played with Abbie's hair before answering. She was still in love with Alex and currently in love with Abbie. It sucked that Abbie had to be forced into her crazy life, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't have feelings for Alex. She knew she felt something during that kiss with Alex… sparks flew and there is no denying it.

"I know." Casey said, sighing. "I can't control who I have feelings for."

"I just don't want you to only use your heart, use that brilliant brain of yours." Abbie smiled.

Casey chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"Well, I have work tomorrow and my clothes are home. So I will see you tomorrow at work." Abbie said, lifting herself off of Casey and gave her a peck on the lips before she left out the door.

Casey quickly followed her and while Abbie was on her way out, Casey grabbed her hand, and Abbie turned around confused.

"I want a real kiss." Casey pulled Abbie close into a passionate kiss.

Abbie was first to break away, "Although how nice this is… I really, really, need to get my rest."

Casey sighed, "Okay." She gave her one more peck and watched her girlfriend strut away.

* * *

Abbie arrived at work early. She had brought flowers on her way to work and had them sent to Casey's office.

Today-like all her days- started off well…until someone screws that up of course.

She was working on her case when she heard a knock at her door, giddy as she was that morning she beamed a smile and yelled come in, however she wasn't expecting who was at the door.

Her smile faded into a frown. Her brows rapidly furrowed. Her eyes glared. Finally she spoke, "What do you want? I think I already sent the message that I never want you near me under any circumstances." Abbie said, anger quickly proliferated her words.

"I just want to say, good luck. I think you are- you will- need it. Did Casey tell you we almost-"

"Shut up," Abbie interrupted Alex.

"No need to be hostile. I want our competition to be fair, so I signed you up for a free spa date. I know you _will _need that too." Alex smiled.

"Right…Thank you. You placed it under my name?" Abbie asked curiously, as an idea suddenly popped in her head.

Hesitantly, Alex nodded, "Yes… you are welcome."

"Thank you so much." Abbie rose from her seat, "Is that the card in your hand?"

"Uh yeah, here." Alex said, handing the card over to Abbie.

"Well, I have to get work done. You know how it is." Abbie smiled as she shut the door behind Alex.

_One for Abbie, zip for Alex._

Abbie quickly got to her phone and called her girlfriend.

"ADA Novak speaking."

"Hey babe." Abbie smiled.

"I miss you, a lot… I know you have to work but I really want to see you, right now." Casey said, almost whining.

Abbie leans back on her chair and smiled, "Aww, I miss you too and I have a little surprise for you, but I'll give it to you later."

"I wonder what it is," Casey spoke in a sultry voice.

"You'll have to find out. I got to go I have a meeting in a few. Love you." Abbie replied.

"Love you too." Casey smiled.

As Casey shut the phone, Alex strolled in. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Right now? I have cases upon cases to look over. I can't."

"Please! I am dying to spend time with you. I love you more than anything and I want to show you that. I want to show that I really will try hard this time. That-" She paused as someone passed by the still open door. She shut the door and walked towards Casey.

"I still love you and I know I screwed up last night, I expected more. I shouldn't have and I am sorry. I am finally saying it, I am sorry for everything I put you through! I wish I can go back and change it-"

"But you can't"

"You are right, I can't. I can only learn and become better. I realize I went crazy by going behind your back. I did horrific things to Abbie by hitting her and threatening her… I should have respected your relationship, and I am sorry." Alex kneeled and turned Casey's chair to face her. She stared Casey straight in the eye, "Casey," tears made their way down her cheek, "If you want me to leave just say those words and I am gone."

"I…I don't want you to leave Alex, I never wanted to see you go, you made that decision without me…twice I might add." Casey wiped her eyes, she just realized she was tearing up, too.

"I know, I know, and I know that I will never do it again." Alex stood up and kissed Casey who quickly ended the kiss.

"I have work, like I said earlier. I will see you around." Casey slightly smiled and watched her ex nod and leave the office quietly.

"Oh shit" Casey breathed. She placed her elbows on the desk and let her palms cover her face.

* * *

While walking out Alex ran into Olivia, "I was just leaving." Alex walked past Olivia who entered Casey's Office.

"Hey are you ok?" Olivia said softly.

Casey looked up at her friend who was still by the door, and nodded.

"So I take it you found Abbie… Sorry that Serena and I were of no help." Olivia smiled and shut the door.

"It's ok," Casey answered, gesturing Olivia to sit.

"Wait, are you ok Casey? Did something happen between you and Abbie? I saw Alex leaving-Did you…get back together?" Olivia questioned as her mind went on a rampage trying to figure Casey out.

"Abbie and I are fine… it's a long story-"

"I have time. I was supposed to be going over a statement with you." Olivia finally took a seat and listened.

After explaining the events of the day prior, Casey took a breath, "I know it's not fair to Abbie, but-"

"I get it. I think I would be in the same position if I were in your shoes. Just…just don't hurt Abbie ok? She's been through a lot." Olivia touched Casey's hand and gazed into her eyes, "Now, I think we really need to go over my statement."

That got a laugh out of Casey, and they began to work.

* * *

**AN: I know, it has been a loooong time since I updated this story and I am trying to start updating this and other stories weekly.**


End file.
